


8:57pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Just some fun bathroom sex at a Christmas party, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, maybe??? its in a bathroom at a party idk if that counts but it feels semi-public lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You thought for a second before you got an idea, a mischievous smile spread across your face that made Dowoon groan, "Let's go have some fun." you said. You hopped up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with you. You pulled him through the house, stopping outside of the bathroom door to look around and make sure no one was watching as you pulled him inside and locked the door behind you."What are we doing?" he asked."Having fun."
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon/Reader, Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 27





	8:57pm

You sighed, resting your chin on Wonpil's shoulder while he talked to a group of people you barely knew. Normally you loved Christmas parties but you had really been looking forward to spending some quality time with your boyfriends in front of a fire. You had groaned when Wonpil suggested the idea but went along with it because of how excited he seemed, you were kindof regretting that decision now because you were bored out of your mind. It's not that the party itself was boring but you hardly knew anyone and Wonpil was practically ignoring you talking to as many people as he could. You weren't sure where Dowoon was but you were sure he would be more willing to pay attention to you, "I'm gonna go find Woonie." you whispered to Wonpil. He gave you a quick nod and you sighed before walking away.  
  
It was easy enough to find Dowoon, he was sitting near the snack table scrolling on his phone. You plopped down in the open spot next to him and rested your chin on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned to look at you, "Piri is ignoring me." you pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said as he brought a hand up to pat the top of your head gently.  
  
"It's fine since you're giving me attention." you said smiling up at him. He smiled before turning back to his phone, his hand still resting on your head. You sat like that for a few moments before you sighed, "Woonie I'm bored." you whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, should I tell Wonpil we want to go home?" he asked.  
  
"No he's having a good time, I don't wanna ruin it."  
  
"Well then what should we do?"  
  
You thought for a second before you got an idea, a mischievous smile spread across your face that made Dowoon groan, "Let's go have some fun." you said. You hopped up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with you. You pulled him through the house, stopping outside of the bathroom door to look around and make sure no one was watching as you pulled him inside and locked the door behind you.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"Having fun." you responded pushing him up against the door and kissing him roughly. Immediately he was like putty in your fingers, you brought a hand up and tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands roughly and making him whine. "You're gonna need to be quiet, baby." you warned as you reached down to unbutton his pants. He brought a hand up to his mouth to cover up any noises and let out a muffled whimper as you tugged his pants down slightly to palm him through his boxers. You smirked at his reaction before sinking down to your knees in front of him. You reached into his boxers and wrapped your hand around his dick, his head fell back hitting the door with a loud thud as you stroked him. You pulled your hand out of his underwear for a second to shift him around so he was leaning up against the sink where he would have to really try to hit his head again before going back to what you were doing. You stroked him in his underwear for a few seconds before pulling him out, immediately you kitten licked the tip and he let out a barely muffled whine.  
  
You looked up at him, maintaining eye contact as you took him into your mouth and sunk down as far as you could. He groaned as you pulled back and swirled your tongue around the tip, you sunk back down taking him all the way. You hummed, the vibrations, his cock twitched and hit the back of your throat making you gag. You pulled off of him to take a breath and you were about to say something but you were interrupted by a knock at the door. You kept your hand on Dowoon’s dick stroking slowly while you called out an “Occupied!”  
  
“Have you seen Dowoon?” you heard Wonpil ask.  
  
“I might have, why?” you responded, you smirked up at Dowoon who was desperately trying to keep from making a noise as you stroked him.  
  
“I’m getting tired, I was thinking about leaving.”  
  
“Aw, but I’m finally having some fun.”  
  
Wonpil was silent for a second before responding, “In the bathroom?” you smirked at the confusion in his voice and you reached up and unlocked the door. “Is that... do you want me to come in?” Wonpil asked.  
  
“If you want.” you responded, you looked up at Dowoon to see his ears were bright red from embarrassment before Wonpil had even opened the door. You were still stroking him but he was now entirely focused on the doorknob twisting, Wonpil slipped into the room, closing and locking the door before he took in the scene in front of him. You were still on your knees, Dowoon’s dick in your hand and Dowoon was beet red and trying desperately not to make a noise or make eye contact. You looked up at Wonpil who was frozen in shock, “Do you want some attention too?” you asked making him snap back to reality.  
  
“I-I.. uh.” Wonpil scrambled to find words, sighing when he failed to form a sentence.  
  
“Well I can take care of you after I’m done with Dowoon, or..” you trailed off, grabbing your bag and rifling through it before pulling out a condom and holding it up so he could see it, “..you could double the fun.” you finished with a smile. Wonpil’s eyes flicked between you and Dowoon for a few seconds before he reached forward and grabbed the condom. You smiled before standing up, you pulled your hand away from Dowoon and tugged your pants down until they were around your thighs. Wonpil quickly tugged his own pants down, his underwear coming with them, leaving his already hardening dick open to the air. He unwrapped the condom and stroked himself to full hardness before rolling it on to his dick, you turned your back to him and bent down at the waist, bringing yourself eye level with Dowoon’s dick and leaving yourself exposed to Wonpil.  
  
“Holy shit.” Dowoon gasped out as you took him back into your mouth. Wonpil brought a hand up, running his thumb over the wet spot that was forming in your underwear, you let out a muffled whine and pushed back into his hand, encouraging him to do more. He gave you exactly what you wanted, pushing your panties to the side before sinking two fingers into you making you gasp around Dowoon. He fingered you slowly, scissoring his fingers like he was prepping you for his dick, you did your best to hold back the noises you so desperately wanted to make. He fingered you until he couldn't wait anymore, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with your entrance before pushing inside. Your mouth hung open and you groaned at the feeling, you forgot about Dowoon for a second while Wonpil set a slow pace making you feel every inch as he thrusted into you.  
  
Dowoon let out a soft whine that grabbed your attention and reminded you to continue taking care of him. You did your best to give him the attention he needed while Wonpil started to pick up the pace behind you, occasionally you let yourself moan softly, the vibrations making Dowoon’s dick twitch in your mouth. Because of your earlier teasing it didn’t take long for him to reach the edge. His hands searched for something to grab on to, one settling on the edge of the sink behind him and the other tangling into the hair on the back of your head. He tugged on your hair slightly to give you a chance to pull away but you ignored it, opting instead to sink down on him all the way. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard, the sensation pushing him over the edge and making him shoot his load down your throat. You swallowed everything to the best of your ability, working him through his orgasm before pulling off of him.  
  
Now all you could focus on were Wonpil's slow thrusts, you stood up slightly, leaning on Dowoon's chest while you let out a whine trying to encourage Wonpil to pick up the pace. He reached a hand underneath you and pressed it to your clit, rubbing in quick circles as he quickened his thrusts. The added stimulation serving to bring you to the edge quickly, you gripped Dowoon's shoulders tightly. With a couple more thrusts from Wonpil you were pushed over the edge, your orgasm hitting you like a wave. You clenched around Wonpil sending him over the edge too, he bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was making. His whines now barely muffled as he worked the two of you through your orgasms. His thrusts slowed to a stop before he pulled out, slipping off the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the trash.  
  
The three of you took a few silent moments to collect your breaths, adjusting your clothing and hair and making yourselves look presentable. You turned to Wonpil, "So, you said you were tired?" you asked with a smile.  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, now I'm extra tired." he said with a pout.  
  
You cooed, "Then let's all go home." you said, turning to Dowoon who nodded. You leaned in to give him a quick kiss before turning to Wonpil and doing the same. Both boys smiled at you as Wonpil unlocked the bathroom door, leading you back into the party so you could say your goodbyes and head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished this half an hour ago lmao I'm so behind


End file.
